A gas turbine engine typically includes a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor. The compressor section typically includes low and high pressure compressors, and the turbine section includes low and high pressure turbines.
Turbine blades and vanes perform in an extreme temperature environment and are therefore often provided with cooling airflow. Turbine blades and vanes typically include cooling air passages that direct air from inlets within the mount or root portions through to cooling air openings within the airfoils surfaces. Restrictions to cooling airflow into the blade or vane can limit cooling effectiveness. Accordingly, it is desirable to develop and design airflow passages and inlets that improve cooling airflow.